Bonfire Scene: My way!
by DaniTheDarkenedShadow
Summary: Oneshot. Okay, so, this is the Bonfire Scene before the semi-finals the way I want it to be. Sorry for the shortness. Pairings: RupertxDina, PauleenxTodd.


I walked quietly to the bonfire having been called by Pauleen to meet her there. My mind wandered thinking of the possibilities of why she just randomly decided to text me in the middle of the night. Up ahead, the warm glow of the bonfire called to me. I spotted a figure right in front of it.

_Rupert?_

I sped up to a jog, jogging up to him. He seemed to notice my footsteps as he turned to me.

"Oh, Dina. Did Pauleen call you here too?" He asked and I nodded in confirmation.

"I wander what this is about? I'm losing my sleeping time." I pouted and Rupert chuckled, his abnormal golden eyes glowing with warmth and I felt my cheeks get hot as the blood rushed up my neck.

"Hey! Am I late?" Todd's squeaky voice knocked me out of my swooning and I quickly turned to him to hide my blush from Rupert.

"No, you're not. We're just waiting on Pauleen." I say. He smiled in relief and walked over and took a seat on a vacant log, Rupert and I sitting next to each other on a different one.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late, digadig." Pauleen stated as she ran up, breathing heavily.

"Oh my gosh! Pauleen, you took off your mask!" Todd exclaimed as he stared at her. Pauleen face went beet red.

"Yeah, I, diga, did." She sat down next to Todd. Rupert looked at her.

"I'm curious as to why you asked as here in the middle of the night?" He stated. Pauleen frowned and turned toward the bonfire.

"…The semi-finals are tomorrow. No matter what one of us are going to be out of the competition. So, I thought we could spend the night talking about it and having fun." She stated at first sadly but then at the end of the statement, turned happy. Rupert frowned and turned away from Pauleen and looked into the fire as if he sees something only he can see.

"…I, too, have been feeling sadness about the upcoming end of the cup." He stated. I nodded in agreement.

"Wouldn't it be the best if the cup could just go on forever? For all of us to just keep winning? We'd be the best group of fighters and friends there ever were!" She stated quietly at first and then shouting gleefully. She turned to me with a smile. "What do you think Dina?"

I nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. I want to keep winning with all of you. I have made so many friends here. You all, the staff, I love it all!" Throughout my statement, Pauleen's grin got bigger and bigger, turning into a huge toothy grin.

"I knew you'd agree!" She exclaimed happily. Rupert suddenly turned to me.

"Dina?" I turned to him.

"yes?" I ask, cocking my head to the side. Rupert blushed, the red tint growing over his nose.

"Well, I made it my goal to tell you this before the end of the cup…" His glowing gold eyes staring into my brown ones. "Dina, I love you."

All the air seemed to go out of my lungs as the entire world was drowned out. All I could see and hear was Rupert. By this time the blush over his nose had spread throughout his face, coloring it beet red.

"Rupert…" He quickly spoke up.

"Look, you don't need to love me back. I just needed to get it off my chest. I've wanted to tell you ever since Mount Krakanak." I felt my own face heat up before I grabbed the collar of his jacket and kissed him, full on the mouth. After a few seconds, I pull away.

"Rupert, I DO love you!" I exclaim. A smile grew on his face. He opened his mouth to say something.

"I KNEW IT!" I very dang near fell off my chair at the screech. The world seemed to go back into proportion to see that Todd had fallen off the log and Pauleen was jumping around chanting 'I knew it' in a sing-song voice. What I knew is that my ears, neck and face was beet red and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rupert the same way. We both seemed to have forgotten about the audience.

"Ugh! Can't you two have a moment when you're not around us!" Todd exclaimed as he stood up. He then cocked his head. "Pauleen, now that that horrible mask is off, I have something to ask you…"

Pauleen grinned. "Yes, I will go out with you!" She giggled.

"Will you… Huh?" Todd blinked before grinning. "Yay!" I giggled.

"Todd, you are such a girl." I laughed.

Our laughter filled the air around us.

**A/N So, what do you think? This is something that's been floating around in my head for a while and now it's finally on paper, er, computer. Whatever. Sorry about the crappy title. Couldn't think of anything. And sorry if you don't like I changed the dialog so much. I can't find my DS so I had to do it by memory than fiddled with it so it's not really alike. Review please.**


End file.
